When Kaiba Met Joey
by DJ Moves
Summary: Takes palce in the beginning of the Yu-Gi0Oh!-verse, before Yugi and Joey become friends. Basically, Kaiba and Joey have to work together in science. Ends at the beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. Complete.


Title: When Kaiba Met Joey  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Just a fan who writes, not the Yu-Gi-Oh! creator.  
  
Notes: Wow, I forgot about this. It was saved on this computer, not my lap top. Ehh...so, um, I guess this is my first real attempt of Joey/Kaiba that isn't just lame. This is also kind out of character, but hopefully not too much. One of those few "alternate plot" stories.  
  
"Seto...you should get some sleep."  
  
I glanced up from the glow of my laptop. "Mokuba...why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I should be asking the same thing, Seto." He walked over next to me and sat on the corner of my bed.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do and I need to get it done. Go back to bed, you have school in the morning."  
  
"So do you." He wasn't giving up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I guess I can do it on my lunch hour..." I sighed and saved my document. I closed my laptop and set it on my nightstand.  
  
Mokuba leaned in and gave me a hug. "Good night big brother."  
  
"Good night, Mokuba."  
  
~~~  
  
I rolled over in my bed. Glancing up at the digital clock next to my head, I realize that another twenty minutes have past. This wasn't working, I decided and pulled my laptop onto my lap. Planning on just typing until I began to feel tired, I booted it up. It was to my total shock and bewilderment when my alarm went off. I slammed my laptop closed, feeling guilty. Oh well, I thought, getting up. It's not like I haven't pulled all-nighter before. As I pulled on my school uniform, I began to run through my schedule in my mind. Breakfast. School. Lunch--Prepare Presentation. After school--pick up Mokuba. Cram for test in limo. Give presentation. Product Testing. Catch dinner with Mokuba. Help him with his homework. Study. Shower. Study some more. Get Mokuba into bed. Do homework. Sleep.  
  
I ran over this several times. It seemed a bit light, so I turned on my electronic organizer. I sighed, a relieved. The meeting had been moved to Thursday, so I wasn't forgetting anything. I picked up my laptop and school bag, walking downstairs.  
  
Mokuba met me in the kitchen and began talking right away about something one of his friends had said. I didn't mean to, but I began tuning him out. My thoughts began wondering back to school yesterday. That fucking Joey Wheeler. I had been paired with him in Biology and now I had to work with him for the next marking period. It figured, really. Tristan wasn't in that class, so there wasn't anyone who had wanted to work with Joey. And everyone is scared of me. But now I'm stuck with that idiot for an entire marking period. God fucking damn--  
  
Mokuba put his hand on my arm and I jumped, startled. "Seto? Are you okay?"  
  
I sighed and paused to collect myself. "Yeah, fine, fine...sorry, just thinking." Standing up, I grabbed a piece of toast and began walking out the door. "Come on, Mokuba, we need to get to--"  
  
"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"  
  
I looked at him through the corner of my eye. "Come on, Mokuba," I said softly, unable to answer him.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, I was sporting a killer headache and wasn't in the mood for anything except getting my work done. I leaned against a tree and opened up my laptop. I had just begun to type when a shadow stood over me. "What?!" I looked up irritated by anyone who wanted to mess with me right now. That fucking Joey kid was there, leaning against the tree, looking down at me.  
  
"Um...hey...got any cool games on there?"  
  
"Go away, I'm working."  
  
"Kaiba...I was thinking...since we're partners in biology and all--"  
  
"I have work to do, Joey, go away," I said as nicely as I could at this point.  
  
"Then do you mind if I just sit with you? Tristan isn't here today and I-- "  
  
"Go harass that Yugi kid or something. You're bugging me."  
  
Joey stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground. "Yeah, okay...see you in biology, then," he said, walking away.  
  
~~~  
  
"You fucking idiot!" I screamed.  
  
The entire class turned to stare and Joey and me. I looked up from my ruined shirt into the eyes of my teacher. My mouth dropped opened as I remembered where I was. Joey tried to wipe the bleach from my shirt, but proceeded in only spreading it. I again forgot where I was and elbowed him. "You fucking asshole," erupted from my mouth.  
  
Joey must have forgotten, too, where we were because he tripped me and jumped on my, fist flying. We were rolling on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand. Through my bangs a saw a crowd form around us, watching us. Joey used this opportunity to sink his fist into my nose. "You fucking asshole," I said through clench teeth, knocking him in the jaw.  
  
Our teacher pushed through the crowd and wedged himself in between us. "Stop it you two!" he yelled. I made a lunge for Joey, but Mr. Torres knocked me against the desk. "I said stop it Seto!"  
  
My eyes narrowed first at him than at Joey.  
  
"Seto, Joey, clean this mess up. Than meet me after class today, you both have after school detention."  
  
"But Mr. Torres, I can't--" I started, but he put his hand up.  
  
"Enough, no discussion. I really should be suspending you, too."  
  
God, anything but detention...suspending me would be just fine...  
  
I shot Joey a murderous look as I began washing out the test tubes. God, was he going to pay.  
  
~~~  
  
Joey sat quietly, relaxed as the rest of the class filed out. I pulled out my cell phone and began rescheduling things. "I have something to do at school, we're going to have to push the presentation back an hour and move the product testing to--" Mr. Torres walked up to me, grabbing my cell phone. "Hey!" I shrieked.  
  
"You're in detention, Seto."  
  
"I have to--" I began to protest.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Never in my life have I met someone so self- absorbed!"  
  
I gaped at him. Joey had even turned to stare at him. "You don't understand, Mr. Torres. My job--"  
  
"MY job is to educate you, not care about your social life!"  
  
"This isn't--"  
  
"Don't talk back to me, Seto."  
  
My fist clenched. "Sir, I have to make sure my younger brother gets picked up from school. Please, just give me two minutes."  
  
"Your parents will deal with that, Seto. Sit down."  
  
I did. Startled. I noticed Joey staring at me from the corner of his eye. "What?!" I whispered harshly.  
  
"You're bleeding," he finally whispered back. He handed me a Kleenex and I took it, holding it to my nose.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler. Why is it that you can't work together?" he asked, turning a chair around and sitting in it.  
  
"I prefer to work alone," I answered testy.  
  
"Someday, Seto, you'll have to work together with someone. When you get a job after college, you--"  
  
"I have a job, Mr. Torres."  
  
"Don't interrupt me, Seto. After school jobs are all fine and dandy but you'll never support yourself on them."  
  
"Mr. Torres, I have--"  
  
"Enough, be quiet until I dismiss you."  
  
I picked up a pencil, clutching it so hard to nearly breaking it in two. Across of the top of my notes I wrote in large, dark letters, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
~~~  
  
The minute we were dismiss, I jumped up, retrieving my cell from the teacher. Dialing home, I began to gather all my things together. When Mokuba picked up, I was so relieved. "Hey, good, you're home. Did everything work out okay?"  
  
"Yeah...what happened? They've been calling you from work."  
  
"Damnit..." I murmured. "I got in some trouble today; had to stay after school. Can you get someone to pick me up at school--"  
  
"Is that your parents?" Mr. Torres asked, interrupting me.  
  
I turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "No," I said softly.  
  
"I'll need to make a conference with both of your parents, Joey, Seto." I noticed Joey's eyes go wide and his hands begin to shake. What's his problem, at least he has a dad.  
  
"Well, it's not going to happen, Mr. Torres," I said, pulling my book bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Why's that, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"They're dead," I said bluntly. "Get the limo here soon, Mokuba.," I said into the phone. "And if anyone else calls, tell them to reach me by my cell phone. See you later, bye." I walked out into the hallway to my locker.  
  
~~~  
  
When I returned to get my laptop, I heard Joey talking softly. "He's an orphan. Him and his 12-year-old brother live together alone, except for some servants."  
  
"And how does he afford that, Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Torres asked, doubtful to what Joey was saying.  
  
"He inherited Kaiba Corp., Mr. Torres. He's the president. If you weren't new in town, you'd already know that."  
  
I slammed my bag down. "You best keep your trap shut, Wheeler. That's my concern and no one else's." My gaze caught Mr. Torres eyes and I narrowed mine. "Good night, you two."  
  
~~~  
  
I fell into my desk seat, finally beginning to relax. "Sonofabitch..." I moaned. I nearly tore off my ruined shirt. I turned on my laptop and dialed my cell. Fucking Joey. He was going to pay.  
  
~~~  
  
"Great presentation, Kaiba...but what happened to your eye?" my secretary asked.  
  
I leaned back in my chair. "Nothing. Just a fight at school. Fucking teacher made me stay after school..."  
  
She shook her head. "Sometimes I think you work too hard for a teenager, Kaiba."  
  
"There's your opinion. Mine is I'm not paying you to be my therapist."  
  
"You really should see one, Kaiba," she said, putting my phone messages on my desk. "Just a suggestion, though," she said softly, leaving.  
  
~~~  
  
I was early for school for once. And even though I should have been studying, I walked over to Tristan and Joey. "Joey, I need to talk to you, now."  
  
Joey looked up from harassing the little Yugi kid. "What do you want, Kaiba?"  
  
I reached my fist back and knocked it into his stomach. "Don't you EVER start any shit with me again! I have a life and I don't need you fucking with my schedule! Understand?"  
  
Joey hunched over, holding his stomach. "Y-yeah, Kaiba...see you in biology..."  
  
I shook my head, disgusted, and continued on to my homeroom.  
  
~~~  
  
I was typing again at lunch, sitting at a table alone, when someone sat down across from me. I looked up at the tri-colored hair of Yugi Motuo. He didn't even seem to notice me as he began quickly wiping his eyes of tears. "Yugi?" I said softly.  
  
He jumped and looked up into my eyes. I blinked, startled by his large violet eyes. No one ever saw Yugi's eyes. He was always looking down. They were...nice...  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry...I'll go..." He gathered up his books and hurried away.  
  
~~~  
  
Joey held his head in his hands. "I don't get it..."  
  
Sighing, I took his hands in mine and dumped the red dye into the water. "We're seeing how color changes the color of the daisy petals. It's fucking kindergarten work..."  
  
Joey sighed again, sitting back in his chair. "I'm sorry about your shirt, Kaiba...I'll buy you a new one, if you want--"  
  
"Like you could afford it," I shot back at him. I took out my pocket organizer. "So you can work on our project today after school, right?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, works fine...what time?"  
  
"Right after school...I guess I could give you a ride..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever...I got a study group thing right afterwards...with Yugi and Bakura...you wanna come?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. And what are you doing with them anyway?"  
  
"If you don't remember, we were assigned to work with them at the beginning of the year in homeroom...you just never came."  
  
"Yeah, fine, I'll come."  
  
The bell rang and I began cleaning the test tubes out. Joey reached to help him, but I shifted his body to block him out. Joey sighed and picked up his bag. "I'll meet you in the front foyer," he finally said.  
  
~~~  
  
Finally getting home, I threw my keys down and, through pure utter tradition, called out, "I'm home," to the empty house then turned, embarrass, to look at Joey. "I...uhh..."  
  
"I do it, too. My dad's rarely home..."  
  
I left him there, going to the kitchen to begin dinner. He soon followed and leaned unsurely in the doorway. "Need any help?"  
  
"No, I got it...why don't you take out the book and start taking notes?"  
  
He nodded and did what I say as I began making pasta.  
  
One I had gotten the noodles onto the stove, I sat next to him. "So what exactly are we suppose to do?"  
  
"I really don't know...I'm failing biology, Kaiba."  
  
I sighed and reached to take the book from Joey. My hand brushed against his arm and I found myself looking into his eyes. They blinked, unsure, then closed, as he leaned into me. His tender lips pressed against mine. I jumped up, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing?!"  
  
Joey jumped back, his big brown eyes blinking uncertain. "I...I'm sorry...Kaiba...please don't be mad..."  
  
A tense silence followed, neither of us saying anything. Thankfully, my phone rang. I walked over and got it. Upon hearing the voice, I slam the phone back down. "Fucking..."  
  
"Everything okay?" His big beautiful brown eyes stare at me.  
  
"Yeah...just...tired of people calling on my home line..." I walk over to the stove and began stirring the noodles. "Why did you kiss me?" I finally ask bluntly.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "Um...I should go."  
  
I whirled around and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "WHY did you KISS me?" I repeated.  
  
"It...it seemed like the right thing to do...I guess it wasn't. I'm sorry." He stood up, knocking himself out of my grasp. "I have to go," he said softly. "Study group." His eyes meet mine and he refuses to look away. There's anger and pain and lust and an urge to kill in them. Everything is in them.  
  
"Then go," I find myself saying. I turn from him and suddenly feel a dying urge...no...nothing like that...nothing... I left him there, climbing up to my room.  
  
I'm here, now, in my room. My safe, safe room. Where nothing can hurt me. But to be safe, I jump up and lock the door. Falling back onto my bed, I stare up at the ceiling. Memories and thoughts and dreams fill my mind.  
  
The first night Gozaburo brought us home. The big huge mansion...the feeling of his big, strong hand on my shoulder. The stealing of my innocence...he had threatened to hurt Mokuba...I couldn't let that happen...My body had been enough payment to prevent that...until...until...  
  
I was trembling...and fighting back tears. Why do I do this? When...when I feel bad, I make myself feel worse. I grab a pillow and pressed it against my face. I begin to scream, cry, sob...  
  
Finally, I pull the wet pillow off my face and lean forward, taking my head in my hands, gasping. I should be working, I keep telling myself. Working, cleaning...something...but all I can do is sit. As I begin catching my breath, a strange thought forms in my head. The feelings I've suppressed for so long...the way I used to feel about Marc...at the orphanage. I was so young, though...the dreams I would have for him, though...all shattered when I was met with the reality of what it meant being with a guy...But now...now I know I want it. I want him. I want Joey. But I'm scared to have him. He'll hurt me...I know he will. I'm not good enough for anyone, especially not him. Tears begin falling down my cheek and I can't wipe them away fast enough. Stop...please stop...  
  
~~~  
  
All I can feel is their stares, like they know. Maybe they do. Maybe they can read my mind. God...I'm loosing it. I tighten the grip on my pencil as I began to blindly fill in circles on the test...I don't care anymore...so maybe I'll fail a history test. I never was very good with Egyptian history. I heave a sigh and fill in the last bubble. I walk unsteadily to the desk, handing my test and answer sheet in. I fall heavily back down in my seat and rest my head on my arms. Just a small rest...I had a hard time sleeping last night, too.  
  
~~~  
  
I feel a nudge and I sit up. "Huh?" There's Yugi's wide violet eyes again. "Yeah?"  
  
"Class is over, Kaiba."  
  
I glance around and nod. "Yeah...thanks..." I think I even smiled at him. I don't know anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
Joey's fingers kept brushing up against mine in biology. I don't know if he means to. And if he does, if he's trying to drive me crazy. At one point, when he was thinking hard on a glucose problem, I wanted to lean in and kiss him. But I knew better. I really did. But after class, I found myself wanting to spend more time with him. It was only as he tried several times to sling his bag over his shoulder I noticed how bad he looked. I asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
His eyes shoot up to look at mine, startled out of his own thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah...fine..."  
  
"So, um, Joey...anyway you'd want to...hang out?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, um, Kaiba..." He looked uncomfortable and like he couldn't stand being near me. I was used to that, but it was different now. "Well, I got stuff to do, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." I shrugged. "You know, whenever you're available," I said softly. I began walking out the door, pushing past him.  
  
Maybe I had been rude, I thought. But then I noticed him standing ankle deep in water, looking for something. He stood up triumphantly, holding a glimmering puzzle piece. I felt my cheeks burn in anger as I knew what I had happened. I was being blown off for Yugi. I clenched my fists as I got into my limo, mad.  
  
~~~  
  
I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill. I narrowed my eyes at the back of Yugi's head, ready to shove my fist down his throat. Fuck him. How dare he do this to me?! I am Seto Kaiba! No one turns me down. Especially not for some little pip-squeak porcupine-head. I think that's when my rivalry with Yugi really began... 


End file.
